


Overboard is an Understatement

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: All I Am Is Yours [3]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Mistletoe, Post Game, Winter Solstice, parental ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Overboard is an Understatement

The Croft house might as well have been a minefield. Ewan had warned her before she’d come over, and had actually had her come through the door at a diagonal in order to avoid the first sprig of mistletoe while pointing out  _ three more _ all within a few steps of the door. She’d been warned, but that warning, she felt, had been entirely insufficient.

Logan apparently really, really loved mistletoe. The only place that was safe was the kitchen - Melanie’s orders, lest a berry fall and not be caught before it could poison someone - and the bathroom, because… well, that would just be weird. Still, the rest of the house was liberally decorated with mistletoe, which made navigation tricky.

It also meant that she and Ewan stayed in roughly one spot while she was visiting, though since all they were doing was reading anyway, she didn’t really mind. They’d already had to kiss twice, to Logan’s unending glee, and she wasn’t sure either she  _ or _ Ewan could handle more. Having an audience made things awkward, to say the least.

It was also somewhat embarrassing every time they caught sight of Logan and Melanie under one of the sprigs. They clearly loved each other a great deal, but it was still not something she’d been really prepared to witness.

Especially not with all the dramatic flair that Logan was putting into it.

Nora glanced above her, making sure she wasn’t passing beneath a sprig as she leaned forward. “Where does he get all of this from?” she asked, keeping her voice low. “And why does he put so much of it up?”

Ewan looked up at the nearest bundle and sighed. “I’m not really sure, but I also don’t really want to know.” He set his book aside and stretched, taking up easily more than half of the couch. “As for why… I’m pretty sure it’s just an excuse to go… overboard.”

Nora poked him in the side as she ducked out of the way of his arms. “Easy there, giant, leave some space for me!”

He grinned over at her. “You’ve got more than you need!” was his teasing retort, gesturing at all the space. “You’re so tiny, it’s not like you need much.”

She shot him a glare before very pointedly getting up… and then sitting squarely in his lap, smirking when his cheeks reddened. “If you’re going to take up all the room, then you don’t get to complain when you get used as a chair.” Her declaration was met with a very familiar laugh, and she and Ewan both turned to see Logan standing in the door grinning at the two of them.

Ewan gave a heavy sigh and turned away deliberately, shifting so that Nora had no choice but to modify her own position. She could no longer see his father - probably for the best, honestly - and was also suddenly much closer to Ewan than before, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

If Logan had anything to say, he miraculously kept quiet about it - likely because Melanie chose that moment to call out for him from the kitchen.

They breathed a sigh of relief simultaneously, and Nora gave a soft laugh. “I blame you.”

“You’re the one that decided to sit on me!”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who took up almost all of the couch,” was her retort. Not that either of them had made any effort to separate. In fact, with his arms around her, escape was nearly impossible, and she’d opted to just snuggle in closer.

“Sounds like an excuse to me,” he muttered, but since he still wasn’t letting her go, she chose to ignore any complaining he might do. He did remove one arm from her long enough to grab his book, offering it to her so she could hold it for the both of them.

Once they figured out where each had left off - and caught up to the same spot - they resumed their reading, each taking turns reading aloud, their voices soft. Neither heard the rustle of fabric until it was too late. A giggle sounded behind them, accompanied by the rustling of … leaves.

Nora was the first to spot the fresh bunch of mistletoe now hanging above their heads; she twisted around  until she could turn a baleful stare at Logan, who only grinned and looked for all the world like he was waiting expectantly. And… well, he probably was.

Ewan was redder than ever, but there wasn’t much recourse at this point; Logan wouldn’t let them escape without doing  _ something _ , and it didn’t seem as if Ewan was going to make the first move.

So she did, instead, her own cheeks flaming at having an audience as she reached up, threading her fingers through Ewan’s hair as she tugged him down to her for a kiss. He stiffened briefly, startled, but relaxed into it, returning the kiss with a gentleness that made her heart pound.

She almost forgot that Logan was still there… until he laughed gleefully. They separated quickly, then, fleeing to opposite sides of the couch and away from the mistletoe, both blushing and embarrassed.

“I am not coming back over until all of this is gone,” she said in the silence after Logan finally left them alone again. It was way too much for her poor heart to handle.


End file.
